


J. Goodwin thinks about poetic forms

by jadelennox



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Blank Verse Blog Week, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Dan<br/>would like to think himself a villanelle<br/>(artistic, difficult, and clever), truth<br/>must note he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J. Goodwin thinks about poetic forms

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

## Quizilla asks: What verse form would you be?

Were Natalie to have a form, it would   
most likely be in rhyming couplets: sweet  
and to the point, forthright and funny. Kim  
would be in ruthless rhyme, each quatrain sharp  
with malice. Dana would be sapphics -- though she  
would state no double meaning's there. Though Dan  
would like to think himself a villanelle  
(artistic, difficult, and clever), truth  
must note he's not. Perhaps a rondelet:   
still strict, still French, but not so hard by half.  
For Casey, Rhyme Royal, traditional  
and neat. And here, a sonnet redoublé  
for Isaac, now replete with history  
and rhyme, complex, rewarding careful reads.

But no poetic form, thinks Jeremy,  
explains his own concerns, his madd'ning love  
for Natalie. His passion for all sports,  
from stats to gossip, luge, gymnastics, bikes,  
Hail Mary passes, balls Bill Buckner drops,  
the hockey fights and steroid scandals draw  
him in with eager fingers, typing up  
the stories Dan and Casey tell. But how  
could verse encompass all that's Jeremy?  
Five-seven-five is not a pattern that  
describes him. Kyrielle won't illustrate  
the man who writes to dear Louise because  
she cannot hear. Ottava Rima won't  
make him less geeky, less inclined to rant.  
The freedom of free verse denies the frames  
that shape the young producer's life. So while  
our Jeremy can label all his friends  
with forms, his own self-view is sacrosanct.

Is this a fracture in himself? Or them?

**Author's Note:**

> From [Blank Verse Blog Week](blank-verse-faq.html)


End file.
